prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqueline
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Nashville, Tennessee | trainer = Skandor Akbar | debut = 1989 | retired = }} Jacqueline DeLois Moore (January 6, 1964) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler. She is best known for her stint in World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment from 1998 to 2004 as well as working for World Championship Wrestling in 1997/98 and later Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a wrestler, manager and road agent. She began her career in the United States Wrestling Association, where she was an eight-time USWA Women's Champion. She later moved to World Championship Wrestling, where she briefly managed the team Harlem Heat. In 1998, she joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later World Wrestling Entertainment). She began managing Marc Mero and had her first rivalry with Sable, which culminated in the re-establishment of the WWE Women's Championship, which Moore held twice during her time with the WWF. In 1999, she formed an all-female alliance with Terri Runnels and Ryan Shamrock called the Pretty Mean Sisters. In the early 2000s, Moore worked as both a referee and trainer for the WWF, and she also held the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, which was a title predominantly held by men. In 2004, she joined TNA, where she worked mostly as a manager and occasional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early years (1989–1991) Moore began her wrestling training at a local gym after meeting professional wrestling manager Skandor Akbar. She was the only female in her professional wrestling school in Dallas. She later made her in-ring debut as "Sweet Georgia Brown." As Sweet Georgia Brown, Moore had wrestled in Japan for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, wrestling the likes of Megumi Kudo and Combat Toyoda. She also competed in all-women's promotions Ladies Professional Wrestling Association and Women's Pro Wrestling. United States Wrestling Association (1991–1996) Moore later moved on to the United States Wrestling Association in Memphis, where she was known as Miss Texas. She made her debut as a Heel Valet to Eric Embry and Tom Prichard as part of team Texas during the Texas vs Tennessee feud. She was later involved in a feud with the Dirty White Girl Kim Anthony and was involved in a Mudpit Match and a Hair vs Hair match which Anthony won and in the latter Moore had her hair shaved off. She was the first ever USWA Women's Champion, winning the newly created title in a tournament on March 2, 1992. Between March 1992 and August 1996, Moore held the title a total of eight times, swapping it with Lauren Davenport, Luna Vachon, and Debbie Combs. In 1993, Moore became the first female to be included in the Pro Wrestling Illustrated 500, detailing the top 500 professional wrestlers in the world. In 1995 Moore became involved in a feud with the valet of Reggie B. Fine and Don Bass, Sweet Georgia Brown. Brown was jealous of Texas after the USWA aired a music video of Moore, and they were involved in several catfights. Later in 1995, Moore feuded with Uptown Karen, the lover of Downtown Bruno. During the feud Moore formed an alliance with former foe Sweet Georgia Brown. The Miss Texas/Uptown Karen feud culminated in a Hair vs. Hair match which was won by Texas. She also competed in Herb Abrams's Universal Wrestling Federation, winning the promotion's women's title in 1994. In late 1993, she appeared in a Jeff Jarrett promo for the WWF where Jarrett would be criticizing a young man's singing voice. World Wrestling Federation (1993–1994) Through the WWF's partnership with the USWA Jacqueline was scheduled to debut in the WWF under the name "Wynonna" as a manager for Jeff Jarrett. Jackie filmed vingettes, however left the WWF before debuting due to an injury. She also appeared in the February 1994 edition of the WWF Magazine. World Championship Wrestling (1997–1998) Moore began submitting pictures of herself to the Atlanta, Georgia-based World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and was eventually contacted by WCW employee J.J. Dillon, who offered her a contract. Jacqueline debuted in WCW as the manager of Kevin Sullivan, and she helped Sullivan by body slamming his opponents. She aided Sullivan in his feud with Chris Beniot and feuded with Sullivan's ex-wife, Woman. Her alliance with Sullivan came to an end at Bash at the Beach 1997, when she smashed a wooden chair over Sullivan's head causing him to lose a Loser Must Retire bout to Chris Benoit. At Road Wild on August 9, Jacqueline became the manager of Harlem Heat. She later engaged in a brief feud with Disco Inferno, whom she defeated at Halloween Havoc on October 26. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1998–2004) Moore joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in mid-1998, debuting on the June 1 episode of Raw as the on-screen girlfriend of the villainous Marc Mero and began a feud with fan favorite, Sable, the estranged wife of Mero. A bikini contest took place between the two women on July 26, 1998 at Fully Loaded, with Sable winning after she removed her halter top to reveal a painted on bikini top. WWF Chairman Vince McMahon, however, disqualified Sable for not wearing a traditional bikini, and Moore was declared the winner. Moore and Mero then teamed together to face Sable and a mystery opponent on August 30 at SummerSlam. At the event, Sable's partner was revealed to be Edge, and the duo defeated Mero and Moore. With the revived WWF Women's Championship on the line (the Women's Championship had been abandoned in December 1995), Moore defeated Sable. Two months later at Survivor Series, Sable defeated Moore to become the new WWF Women's Champion. Moore and Mero separated on the November 22 episode of Sunday Night Heat, and the jilted Moore formed a new alliance of women known as the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) with Terri Runnels, who was separated from her husband, Goldust. They originally formed an alliance with D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry, accompanying them to the ring for a match against Val Venis and The Godfather in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House. In May, however, the women had switched their allegiance to a wrestler named Meat. As a part of the storyline, the women—with the addition of Ryan Shamrock—used Meat for his body, forcing him to have sex with them. Moore, however, had left the alliance by July. Moore won the WWF Women's Championship for a second time on February 1, 2000 by defeating Harvey Wippleman (who had won the belt from Miss Kitty while in drag and calling himself "Hervina") in a short match. She defended her title against Luna, who she had a brief feud with. In March, she lost the title to Stephanie McMahon, an untrained wrestler, following extensive interference from D-Generation X. Throughout August and September, Moore had a series of matches against then-Women's Champion Lita, which included a Hardcore match. In early 2001, Jacqueline starred in the first season of the WWF's reality show Tough Enough as a trainer alongside Al Snow, Tazz and Tori. In late 2001, she took part in the Six Pack Challenge for the vacant WWF Women's Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, which was won by Trish Stratus. Several weeks later, Moore challenged Stratus for the title at Vengeance. Stratus won the match after surprising Moore with a backslide pin. In 2002, Moore became a referee, with her debut match being a Women's Championship bout between Jazz and Trish Stratus at the Royal Rumble. Her highest profile match as a referee was an Undisputed WWF Championship match between Chris Jericho and Maven on the January 28th episode of Raw. Moore also wrestled infrequently throughout 2002, receiving several title shots, none of which were successful. In late 2002, she and Stratus began a feud with Victoria, leading to a Triple Threat match at Armageddon, in which Victoria retained the title. In 2003, the return of Jazz culminated in a Four-Way match for Jazz's title at Judgment Day on May 18, 2003, which Jazz won. Moore seldom appeared throughout late 2003 and early 2004. On the May 6, 2004 episode of SmackDown!, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Guerrero issued an open challenge for anyone to face him for his title, and Moore defeated him to become the champion. Jacqueline was the third woman to become the cruiserweight champion. She lost the Cruiserweight Championship back to Guerrero at Judgment Day in a match where his arm was tied behind his back. The company released Moore in June 2004 when the creative team could not come up with any storylines for her character. Independent circuit (2004–2005) In June 2005, she had a match with the Independent Association of Wrestling (IAW) against Vanessa Harding. On June 25, she defeated Harding and Krystal Carmichael to win the IAW Women's Championship. In March 2006, she also competed in Mexico. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004, 2007–2009, 2011, 2013) Moore debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a babyface on the November 7, 2004 Victory Road pay-per-view, losing to Trinity. She made a second appearance with TNA on December 5 at Turning Point, where she refereed a tag team match between Pat Kenney and Johnny B. Badd against Johnny Swinger and Glenn Gilberti. Jacqueline returned to TNA as a villainess at Final Resolution on January 14, 2007, joining forces with James Storm by attacking his manager, Gail Kim. Storm and Moore teamed up to defeat Kim and Petey Williams at both Against All Odds and Destination X. Moore, however, was defeated by Kim at Lockdown in TNA's first women's steel cage match. Later, during a Street Fight with Kim on Impact!, Moore's two front teeth were knocked out of her mouth. Throughout early and mid-2008, she continued to participate in women's matches, but failed to obtain the TNA Women's Championship. She then managed Beer Money, Inc. (Storm and Robert Roode), before being removed from television to work as a backstage agent.On June 19, 2009 she returned to in-ring action, defeating Rhaka Khan at a house show in Grand Rapids, Michigan. On July 12, 2009, however TNA parted ways with Moore. On June 13, 2011, Moore returned to TNA as ODB's new tag team partner at the tapings for the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, with the two promising to clean up the Knockouts division. Both of them were billed as not being under contract with TNA. The following week Jackie and ODB defeated Velvet Sky and Ms. Tessmacher in a tag team match. On June 28 at the tapings of the July 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated both Jackie and ODB in a two-on-one handicap match, forcing both of them out of TNA as per stipulation of the match. However, Jacqueline, along with ODB, returned to Impact Wrestling on July 21, once again attacking Velvet Sky prior to her match with Mickie James for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. They would eventually be attacked by the returning Traci Brooks, before being escorted out of the arena by police officers. On the August 18 edition of Impact Wrestling, Jacqueline and ODB changed their attitudes, abandoning their heelish antics, in order to first get contracts with the promotion. After several weeks of working as babyfaces, Jacqueline and ODB were signed to contracts by the new head of the Knockouts division, Karen Jarrett, on the September 1 edition of Impact Wrestling. However, Jacqueline would not make any more appearances, before announcing on November 28 that her TNA contract had expired. Jacqueline made a return to TNA on March 17, 2013 participating in their One Night Only pay-per-views. Working as a villainess, Jacqueline competed at Knockouts Knockdown (which aired on September 6, 2013) in which she defeated Taryn Terrell. Two days later, the evil Jacqueline faced ODB at Hardcore Justice 2 (which aired on July 5, 2013), in a Hardcore match, coming out on the losing end. Personal life Jacqueline Moore grew up in Dallas, Texas. She was a fan of professional wrestling, and her favorite wrestlers were the Von Erichs. She has a third degree black belt in taekwondo. She also has experience in kickboxing and boxing. In mid-2001, Moore, along with Tazz, Al Snow, and Tori, became a trainer on the MTV reality TV series Tough Enough. It was her first time training other wrestlers. On the show, she helped train future WWE wrestlers Nidia and Maven. In 2002, Moore competed on a special WWF superstar edition of Fear Factor, coming in second place to Matt Hardy. After leaving WWE, Moore began taking acting classes and was cast in the film Knight Fever, an action movie set in Los Angeles in the 1970s. In the film, she played a character named Venus Jackson, who works as a detective. Wrestlers managed *Booker T *Bradshaw *Faarooq *Meat *Marc Mero *Stevie Ray *Kevin Sullivan *D'Lo Brown *Mark Henry *Beer Money Inc. (James Storm & Robert Roode) Championships and accomplishments *'Taekwondo' :*Third degree black belt *'Professional wrestling' :*'Independent Association of Wrestling' ::*IAW Women's Championship (1 time) :*'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ::*PWI ranked her #249 in the 1993 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers ::*PWI ranked her #17 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females :*'United States Wrestling Association' ::*USWA Women's Heavyweight Championship (14 times) :*'Universal Wrestling Federation' ::*UWF Women's World Championship (1 time) :*'World Wrestling Entertainment / Federation' ::*WWF Women's Championship (2 times) ::*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ::*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) References *Biography at Reality News Online.com *Interview with Chris Paulson * Interview with Steve Gerweck (www.gerweck.net/jackieinterview.htm) *Interview with Tom Conway * Jacqueline at Gerweck.net (www.gerweck.net/jackie.htm) *Jacqueline at OWOW.net *Smoky Mountain Wrestling results for November 1995 *The USWA Women's Championship at Wrestling Titles.com *The WWF Women's Championship at Wrestling Titles.com *TNA house show results External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Referees Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:1964 births Category:1989 debuts Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:Texas wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees